


Diary

by angela123111



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Justice League, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of a supervillain. Includes the time skip from young justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Daddy brought me to Uncle Harvey's place. He says he will have to go away for a couple of weeks and then come home. I'll miss him but I have to be brave for Daddy, because he's the toughest guy out there and I am Daddy's little girl. Also he always comes back, no matter what.

I like Uncle Harvey. He looks scary but he's nice. He even teaches me bits and pieces of the law. Whatever that is. Uncle Harvey says knowing the law would be very useful in the future. He always chuckles when he says that. Don't know why.

Daddy says to learn from Uncle Harvey because he is my "law" teacher and supposed to teach me right from wrong. The only bad thing is that Uncle Harvey mostly teaches me laws for murder. Daddy says murder is when someone makes someone else go away for a very long time. Does that mean someone is murdering Daddy? I wouldn't like that.

Daddy is my only family, unless you include Uncle Harvey, Uncle Eddie, oh there is too many to name. But Daddy is my only blood relative, at least that's what Daddy says. He says Mommy went to a good place and can't come back. I don't exactly understand what that means.

Oh yeah. Today Uncle Harvey let me play with a new toy. He says it's a special toy that will protect me in the future. He calls it a "gun". It looks so cool! I've seen them before. Daddy says he'll never use guns because they are extremely boring unless it shoots a little flag out.

Uncle Harvey says not to aim it at anyone one and only hit the can off the wall. He says I can only aim it at people when I'm older and the people have to be mean and dangerous. Sometimes I wish he stops speaking in big words. Oh well I tried to shoot it by pushing the little trigger thingy on it and it felt like the gun went back then forward again. The little ball thingy came out and it hit the wall.

Uncle Harvey says this type of gun is called a bebe gun. He says if I accidently shoot anyone it won't kill them. And again big words don't know what they mean.

Uncle Harvey was watching and smiled well half smiled. He bent down and held onto my arms to help me aim at the can. He said to keep my hand steady and aim carefully. He moved my hands into the middle and told me to shoot. I pulled the trigger and I hit the can. I was so happy. I hugged Uncle Harvey and thanked him.

He kissed my forehead and then we had dinner. It was good lasagna. Then Uncle Harvey told me to brush up and change into my PJs. I wore my favorite ones. The ones with the jokers. It reminds me of Daddy, always smiling. I hope he's okay.

So I'm going to sleep with Uncle Harvey in his room. I can't sleep by myself yet. But don't tell anyone, okay? So I'll write into you tomorrow, until then be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today I get to go to Uncle Eddie's house. His home is always fun to play in. Uncle Harvey dropped me off after he told me had to take care of someone. Isn't he sweet? I gave a kiss to Uncle Harvey before he left and then held onto Uncle Eddie's hand. I waved goodbye to Uncle Harvey as he drove off.

We went inside Uncle Eddie's place. Uncle Eddie usually teaches me big words and how to do math. Sometime Uncle Eddie starts to go crazy and speak in only riddles. Once he told me if he goes like that hit him in the head a bit.

Well he was going crazy again, so I hit him in the head with a couch pillow. Then Uncle Eddie said it was time to practice reading and writing. I'm okay with writing it's just I'm really bad at saying some of the words.

Uncle Eddie wrote "Batman is extremely fun to mess with."

I said "Batsy is extwemeley fun to miss with."

The good thing is Uncle Eddie thought it was cute and just kept going.

This time he wrote. "I am the most awesomest villain in the world."

I read it and told him he wasn't and then said he is one of them. I think Daddy is the best, and he knows it. He was still happy I thought of him so highly.

I still had to say the sentence. "I am the most awesomest villain in the world."

Uncle Eddie said "Not yet, young cricket. You will first have to defeat the master."

I looked at him funny and tilted my head. He chuckled again and pet me on the head. He reminds me of Daddy when he chuckles because Daddy laughs a lot.

He kept teaching me words and I tried to remember them. I could sort of. Well afterwards (that's one of the new words) Uncle Eddie told me to it's time for a break. I ran off to the usual spot. Uncle Eddie followed me. Uncle Eddie has these cool toys that look just like the superheros and super-villains in real life.

There was one of Daddy and one of Batsy and there all these contraptions with them. Uncle Eddie said he'll play as Batsy because it's only fair for me to play as Daddy.

Uncle Eddie started to be all commando as Batsy and used his imitation of him for fun.

"Stop what you're doing is illegal. Stop before I have to hurt you!" He said. We both laughed because Batsy doesn't talk like that.

"HA HA HA! No one can stop me for blowing up the bug museum. Not even you Batsy!" I said moving Daddy's doll with his arms raised. I really hate bugs. They are SO Scary!

"Ah but people need those bugs so people can eat them!" He replied laughing. I made a disgusted face at him and pouted.

"Well they'll go hungry then. I already set bombs in all the places bugs will be and kill them all!" I yelled out, making Daddy's figure ready to blow up the bombs.

"No, you'll kill innocent people!" Uncle Eddie mocked sadness, and made Batsy jump towards Daddy.

I made Daddy press the button and I made a BOOM sound. Uncle Eddie made Batsy fall down and pretend to die. We both giggled at our game.

Bad news was after the game I had to go back to learning then we ate lunch and dinner. I cleaned up and then slept with Uncle Eddie.

I hope Daddy has sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

He's back! Daddy's back! This morning I woke up and I was back home! Home is my favorite place to be. It is a huge ginormous house on a huge hill. Not a lot of people know that we own it. So some people tries to break in and all that, until Daddy put in a really big security system in the house. It also helped that two big hyenas live outside of the house.

Well so I woke up in my room with all my dollys and stuffed animals just where I left them. I ran out of my room and went straight into Daddy's room. His room is extremely big and has all these gadgets and pretty colorful stuff. Daddy says it's dangerous to touch them until I understand what they are and use them.

Daddy was working on something. It looked like a water gun. I stood next to him. "Daddy."

He looked at me smiling even wider. I hugged him.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're back! You even brought me home. Did you say 'Goodbye to Uncle Eddie for me?'" I asked.

"Yep. Were you good at Harvey's and Eddie's places?"

"Of course and I helped Grandpa with a cereal killer."

Daddy looked worried. "Cereal killer? Don't you mean serial killer?"

I shrugged not knowing the difference.

"Well at least you're okay." He patted my head. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Okay, then." Daddy got up and I followed him into the kitchen. Daddy makes the best pancakes because he puts a lot of maple syrup on them.

Daddy finished making them. I waited until Daddy sat down until I attacked at the pancakes. They were so good!

"Slow down or you'll choke."

I did and drank some milk.

Daddy looked at me as he drank his coffee.

"Princess what would you do if I started being with other woman?" I looked at Daddy and stopped eating. What a strange question.

"I'd be happy I think. I don't know. You've never been with any other lady that I've ever seen. And I'm the only girl you're always with."

"Well I've met someone. She is normal in a sense. She could be a good mommy to you."

"Mommy? But I already have a mommy and I have you!" I said thinking it was an obvious thing.

"Okay how about an Aunty?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not."

"Okay." Daddy pet my head as I began eating again. "Her name is Harley. You can call her Auntie if you want."

I nodded and kept eating. I stopped then looked at Daddy. "Where did you meet her?"

He looked sad and a bit confused. "I- I met here when I was away. She worked there."

"Ah." I finished my pancakes. 

I don't really mind Daddy being with another woman. It's just strange.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

She came and I really don't like her. Her voice is too high. She treated me like I was some idiot and she was way too close to Daddy.

She kept calling me "Sugar." I am not some kind of food. So she tried to be nice I think and made lunch. It was some kind of black thing that smelled funny. It looked worse then the time I put an egg and cup ramen with no water in the microwave. Let's just say Daddy found the newest thing to scare people with.

I didn't want to eat so I pushed it away. They didn't even notice. I glared angrily still didn't notice. I even started tapping at the table with the fork and knife. Nothing.

I puffed my cheeks out, nothing. So I poured my food into the trashcan, and left.

"I'm done!"

"That's good, darling." Daddy said but kept looking at her.

I went into Daddy's room and took a ball that makes a person freeze in place. But then I thought Daddy will get mad if I do that and it's extremely scary when that happens. So I put it back.

I tried to think of a way to make Daddy stop being with her. I knew he liked her a lot so maybe if I'm lucky as he gets to know her. He won't like her and then be normal again.

I went back outside and went to my room and packed a bag of clothes, toothbrush, the essentials, and I went back out.

"Daddy I'm going to Uncle's!" I yelled to him as I was heading out of the front door. No response.

I pouted again and went out. Hey I did tell him where I'm going. So I went outside and down the hill to the enormous gate. I unlatched it and pushed then I locked it and headed toward Uncle Harvey's place.

Daddy says when in doubt choose the less crazy one.

So when I was walking a car passed by. It was the neighbor's , and when I say neighbor I mean the guy who lives on the other huge hill a couple miles away from us. If I remember correctly I think his was Bruce something. I don't remember. I waved to him and he looked at me and waved a little, then kept driving.

A while later when I got into the city, I remember that I forgot I was supposed to call Uncle Harvey first before I go visit him. I stopped at the sidewalk and went into the building closest to me. It was a bank. So I went inside and there were these three men in black masks pointing guns at the people. I thought they may let me borrow a phone.

I went to the guy closest to the door and I tugged onto his sweather. He looked at me in surprise.

"Can I please use your phone?" The guy stared for a bit but pulledd out his phone and gave it to me. I punched in Uncle Harvey's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Harvey can I please come over?"

"Sure."

"Also can you please pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"Hold a sec." I tapped to the guy again. "Which bank is this?"

The guy replied "Gotham National."

"Thank you." I said to him then I told Uncle Harvey.

"What! Okay I'll be right there." and he hung up. I handed the phone back to the guy and thanked him.

Another guy noticed what I was doing and yelled at the guy who let me borrow his phone. Here this is easier to explain Guy A is the one with the phone. Guy B is the guy yelling, and Guy C is the other one pointing his gun at the clerk.

So Guy A was telling him what I did and Guy B said some very nasty words that Daddy would have killed him if he heard them being said in front of me. Guy A then started to yell back and a while after asked me to sit down with the other people against the wall. Guy A and B started yelling at each other again then Guy C yelled at both of them to be quiet.

A couple minutes later, Guy C got a couple bags of money and told the other guys to go. As they headed to the door, Uncle Harvey was standing there with two of his associates behind him.

The guys were really scared. Uncle Harvey looked around the room and saw me. Then he got really angry and told his associates to handle the guys. Uncle Harvey went to me, the other people fidgeted and paled.

"You okay?"

"Yep. One those guys lent me his phone to call you." I stood up and pointed at the guy.

"Okay. Seriously how did you walk into a bank robbery?"

"I needed to borrow a phone and this was the closest place."

Uncle Harvey sighed and then held my hand.

"Come let's go." he then told his associates to tie the guys up and then go.

So we left in Uncle's car, then a few minutes later police passed us. Wow they took a long time.

I just put my head on Uncle's shoulder and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Something weird has happened. Well I was watching T.V. and the lady was talking about a murder case The lady on T.V. said that it was crazy guy that was in love with a prodituse don't know what that is. So after the murder case they talked about a bank robbery. How strange they said that the bank that was robbed was the one I was in.

There were some people on the T.V. that were at the bank and they said "Two-Face barged in during the bank robbery. His thugs beat up the robbers, tied them up. After Two-Face left with some little girl, it was so bizarre!"

How strange. Who's Two-Face? Do they mean Uncle?

I called out to him. He came in a few minutes after.

"What is it?"

"Uncle, who's Two-Face?" I asked him.

"Uh?" Uncle looked at me as he didn't know what to say. "Well,"

I looked at him. "Is it you?"

"Yeah. The people of Gotham called me that after my accident." He tried to explain.

"Why? That sounds like a horrible thing to do."

"Because they are horrible people. When they see something that they don't like, they will call the person names and sometimes they attack them." Uncle looked at me seriously.

"They are horrible people! Uncle didn't do anything wrong!" I started crying at this point and just kept crying my hear out as Uncle held me close.

After a while, I think I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, Uncle Harvey told me that Daddy saw the newscast and almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find me earlier. Well I did tell him I was going to Uncle's. That evil woman made Daddy not even hear me. She must be a monster in disguise! Oh no, poor Daddy! I wish she would go away forever! She might eat Daddy!

Uncle is going to send me home now. I hope the monster will be gone when I get home.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

SHE'S STILL HERE!

She had this very fake smile pretending that she was worried and all. Yeah right. I just stared at her and pretended to like her.

Daddy just kept hugging me until I couldn't breathe. It was so nice. All I need to do is make her go away and I get to have him all to myself.

Daddy just mostly said things like, "We were so worried" "We went out to look for you (as in her)" "What was I thinking?" things along that line.

I told Daddy that I was going to Uncle's which usually meant Uncle Harvey, since Uncle Eddie always disappears more and I can never find him. He once said aliens abducted him. Yeah that's what he said. The only alien I know might be Brainiac, but usually he's usually at Metropolis and only comes here every once in a while.

Well so Daddy doesn't remember me saying it. I think he didn't hear for being so distracted with the she-devil. Now what was that word Uncle Harvey said about women? They were pitches? Or was it beaches? No I think it was leeches, because the others don't make sense.

Daddy is mostly glad that I'm safe and he isn't mad. You can tell when he's mad. His smiles widens and his eyebrows go downward. It's very creepy and scary. So I try my best not to make him mad. Worried is okay worried is always better. Just not mad.

She on the other hand looked at me angrily. Daddy was looking at me so he couldn't see her. Oh my, it looked a giant black shadow was surronding her and it got bigger and bigger. I screamed at her. Daddy looked behind him and the black shadow disappeared and she acted as if nothing had happened.

Daddy looked at worryingly and I just whimpered out I'm fine and ran to my room and locked the door and took my bunny and hid under the bed.

I should tell Uncle Harvey about this and maybe he can help. Even Batman would be okay. Just as long as she leaves and never comes back.

This just makes me think are all woman like this. I don't want be like her when I grow older. I just want to stay with Daddy and Uncle Harvey, Eddie, and Doc. Also Bane, Grandpa, and I guess Batman too. Even if I only see him, when Daddy takes me along his adventures.

I pray to whatever God or what not is out there please make her go away.


End file.
